


Lonely Robin

by Acxa_Kogane



Series: Acxa's Poetry [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Characters not directly named, Gen, Poetry, The Rogues are schoolkids, The batfam are birds, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acxa_Kogane/pseuds/Acxa_Kogane
Summary: A cruel boy who thought that he ought to be king of all,Spotted in a tree some birds, and to his friend did call.Poetry written about the Rogues as schoolchildren and the Batfam as robins on the playground.
Series: Acxa's Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142375
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Lonely Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago in under an hour for a class assignment. Because the batfam has taken over my life, I chose to write a short poem referring ambiguously to the bats and rogues. 
> 
> It was requested and so now it is here.

A school playground comes alive as kids emerge in a race,

One boy is asking riddles, while some girls gossip two-faced.

A cruel boy who thought that he ought to be king of all,

Spotted in a tree some birds, and to his friend did call.

With an evil plan in mind, they scoured 'round for stones,

For once they'd grabbed enough of them, into the tree they're thrown.

A few attacks went harmless past, but then the boy did aim.

And with a sudden, glancing blow, one bird fell down in pain. 

Alas, the flighty birds too late had seen their childish foe,

And with a rush of frantic wings, into the air they go.

The children, laughing at cruel joke, began to dance around

The fragile bird with broken wing,

lying helpless on the ground.

Once the wicked villains had grown bored with all their fun,

They went to hurt another.

Bird forgotten,

But for one.

Left for dead on chips of wood, a young girl stopped to stare.

And when she saw what had been done, took it into her care.

With lost days and patient hand, at last flight was restored.

For now that healing had been done, it returned to outer world.

But alas! Much time had passed, and the flock had moved along.

And now above a silent land, warbles alone a Robin's song.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this, it was a bit of a test to see if anyone else could catch my hidden meaning and story. Only one classmate made the connection - the rest all thought it was just a sad poem. 
> 
> I cannot tell if I'm glad it can be read as a poem without needing to know about the bats, or if I'm disappointed that not as many people noticed all my references.


End file.
